1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for assembling a linear track in a guided motion system. In particular, the invention relates to a track clamp that supports a quick and easy method of assembling linear guided motion tracks to standard support bases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Linear motion guides are used extensively in manufacturing processes and other applications. In manufacturing processes and within manufactured capital goods themselves, precise and repeatable motion is useful and often essential. For example, in manufacturing processes ranging from machining to textiles to electronics, tool heads or other items move back and forth and must do so precisely and repeatedly over enormous numbers of cycles. In another example, specimens and instrumentation move relative to each other within laboratory analytic devices to collect data on the samples and must do so precisely and repeatedly.
Guide wheels attached to support bases and riding on guide rails represent one class of guided motion technology that provides precise and repeatable kinematics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,431 discloses guide wheels and tracks in which guide wheels cooperate with rails such that the guide wheels move along the rails.
Guide tracks and guide wheels for the linear motion systems are typically standard articles of manufacture and are widely available. An exemplary track used in guided motion application in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. The V-shaped edge track 120 and a DualVee® guide wheel 110 shown in FIG. 1, both manufactured by Bishop-Wisecarver Corporation, located in Pittsburg, Calif., are time-tested and ideal for a wide variety of applications. The track 120 is coupled to an extruded support base 130.
Known support bases are typically extrusions available in standardized sizes and configurations. For example, support base 130 illustrates a standard aluminum extrusion support base, manufactured by Parker Hannifin Corporation, located in Cleveland, Ohio, that is widely used within the guided motion industry.
Also widely used in the guided motion industry are self-coupling track clamps for coupling linear motion tracks to support bases. FIG. 1 illustrates a known track clamp 125 for coupling a V-shaped edge track 120 to a support base 130. Prior art track clamps configured for fitting standard support bases have been overly complicated, time consuming, difficult and expensive to assemble, and unreliable due to the use of moving parts, among other shortcomings. In short, there are disadvantages in the current state of the art. In particular, known track assemblies require the use of fasteners (not shown) to couple the track clamp 125 to the guide track 120. Using fasteners requires maintaining a greater inventory of parts, results in a more elaborate manufacturing process, and creates a greater potential for movement between the parts of a guided motion apparatus.
Due to the deficiencies in the prior art, there is a need for a reliable, effective and easy-to-assemble track clamp for use with linear guided motion support bases.